Winter's Daughter
by avengersmaniac15
Summary: An AU where Daisy is actually the Winter Soldier's daughter, adopted by Peggy and Angie when Dottie Underwood saves her from Hydra. Fury brings her in to help train the New Avengers and in the process she also heals the broken heart of a red head spy.
1. Meeting

Nick Fury was waiting in a hole in the wall diner. He was waiting for an old friend. Despite being dead to the world he posed an intimidating figure for other people. He was just digging into his pancakes when a shadow fell over him.

He looked up and smiled. It had been years since he had seen her. She still looked the same with pale skin, brown-black hair and intelligent hazel eyes. The woman looked to be about 24 years of age.

"Hello, Nick." she said, sitting down.

"Hi, Daisy. You look great." said Nick.

Daisy chuckled. "I was surprised to see your number on my phone. Any reason for that?" she asked.

"Yeah, Daisy I really need your help." said Nick.

"OK, is this related to your new Avengers team?" asked Daisy with an raised eyebrow.

"OK, nothing escapes your notice. But yes it's about them." said Nick.

Daisy nodded so he continued, "They are blending well but are still not hundred percent. There are two powered individuals whose potential we still don't know. Plus Steve is distracted due to his search for the Winter Soldier. The team has changed, Daisy. With Stark and Barton retiring, Thor going to Asgard and Banner being MIA, we are vulnerable."

Daisy was quite for some time. Then she said, "And you think I can help?"

"No one knows powered people like you do. Look this enhanced has suffered emotional trauma. You can help her and also the rest of the team. After all, you are super powered too." said Nick.

"Well, sounds interesting. So yes, I will help. Plus I think its time for me to get back in the game since the world is changing." said Daisy.

"That is good. I have missed fighting besides you." said Nick.

"One more thing, do I have to tell them about my history. You know like about my mothers and biological father?" asked Daisy.

"That is up to you. If you trust them." said Nick.

Daisy nodded. "By the way, how is SHIELD?" she asked. Nick's eye widened a little. Daisy laughed. "Come on. I may have been retired but I still have sources." she said.

Nick laughed." They are doing fine; some glitches but they are handling it. We will leave in a few minutes." he said.

He knew Daisy could help the team a lot.

At this point they really need it.

And just maybe she could help Steve in ways no one else can.


	2. Introduction

Natasha Romanov was a creature of habit. The Red Room had beaten it into her. She always follows the same routine every day. For sometime before the whole Ultron thing, she was able to break that routine.

But she bounced right back into it after the battle. After Bruce left, her emotions were all over the place. So she did the only thing she knew to keep herself from falling apart. She went back to her routine.

Also for the first time since she had joined SHIELD, she started wearing handcuffs. It was a habit she had acquired in the Red Room, but she had been able to break it. However after all the emotional turmoil she went through, she reverted back to using handcuffs again.

Natasha changed into her workout clothes and left to go for training with the team. As she approached the Gym, it was pretty quite. Natasha was surprised since Steve was always up before her. She entered and saw Steve and Sam talking to Fury and a young woman. She looked about 25 years old. She looked very beautiful. She had brown-black hair and pale skin.

As if feeling eyes on her she looked up at Natasha. Green eyes connected to Hazel. The woman smiled at her.

Steve turned towards Natasha a mumbled a good morning. Natasha returned the greeting with a nod. Soon Rhodes, Wanda and Vision joined them. Natasha watched as the woman assessed all of them. It was like she was piercing their souls.

"Now that you all are here, I want to introduce you to someone." said Fury. He gestured towards the woman. "This is Dr Daisy Johnson. She is going to help you all train." he said.

"Dr?" asked Steve.

"I have 2 PhDs. One in Computer Science, other in Biology." said Daisy.

Natasha felt a slight shiver run through her. Dr Johnson's voice was bell like.

"Are you qualified to train us?" asked Sam sceptically.

Daisy smiled. "You all are welcome to assess me and my skills, if you want." she said.

"Dr Johnson is also here to help Ms Maximoff." said Fury, looking at Wanda.

"Do you have experience handling enhanced people." asked Natasha, speaking for the first time.

Daisy chuckled and said, "Oh, yes. May I?" she asked gesturing towards Natasha's hand.

Natasha gave Daisy her right hand. The doctor's hand was smooth and warm. Suddenly Natasha felt as if her body was shaking. Her blood flow had increased and so had her heart rate. She looked at Daisy who was smiling slightly.

Everyone was looking at them.

Natasha cleared her throat. "You are enhanced yourself." she said.

Daisy gave her a grin and nodded.

"Well, that is settled then." said Fury.

"You all please continue with your daily training. I would just like to assess the team before I start." said Daisy.

Steve nodded and the team started their training routine.

Natasha watched as Daisy and Fury were standing on the side watching and conversing. This woman was interesting and when she touched had her, Natasha had felt electricity run through her. She wanted to get to know Daisy. She was an enigma, and Natasha was intrigued. And maybe she wanted to kiss the woman.

What was happening to her?

Natasha shook her head and focused on her training. If Daisy could help Wanda with her powers it would be good. Wanda was still recovering from her brother's loss and it had made her powers volatile due to her emotions being all over the place.

She peeked a look at Daisy and saw her looking directly at her. Natasha felt her cheeks flush. Daisy just smiled at her.

Maybe ignoring this attraction was going to be hard.


	3. Discussion and a Proposal

Daisy had observed the team with Nick, and she was some what impressed. It was easy to know that most members aside from Wanda and Vision had prior training due to being in the military and SHIELD.

"What do you think?" asked Nick. He could see Daisy's expression. She looked intrigued and a little impressed.

"They are certainly good. Maybe rough around the edges but still good. Most of them have had prior combat training so they are easily adaptable. It is Wanda and Vision that have you worried, haven't they?" said Daisy. She was watching Romanoff spar with Colonel Rhodes. Despite being small in stature, the woman was easily able to incapacitate the man in the suit. Daisy smiled. Looking at Romanoff reminded her of the training her Aunt Dottie had put her through.

"Yeah, the thing is both of them are wildcards. We have no idea what they are really capable of." said Nick.

Daisy nodded. "The stone which powers Vision certainly holds untold possibilities. Also Nick, I think we have barely seen Ms Maximoff's true potential. In fact I think its barely scratched." she said.

"You think Wanda is more powerful than this?" asked Nick. If that is true then they had to train the young woman to control her powers because if she ever lost control, the result would be catastrophic.

"Yeah, I do Nick. Don't forget that the basis of Wanda's and Vision's powers is the same. That Mind Stone. I am sure Strucker had exploited it to its fullest when he began experimenting." said Daisy. She watched as Wanda trained with Captain Rogers. Her control was very minimal and it was worrying.

"So, what do you think we should do?" asked Nick. They both watched as the training session come to an end.

Daisy looked thoughtful. "Ms Maximoff, Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers can you three stay back. I would like to have a chat." she said, looking down at the three.

They nodded and stayed back as the rest of the team filed out. Daisy and Nick walked towards the three.

"You have an impressive team, Captain. Maybe a little rough around the edges, but still good enough to defend the civilians if needed." said Daisy, smiling at the War Hero.

"Thanks." said Steve, flushing a bit at the compliment.

Daisy chuckled at the flustered expression on the Captain's face. She turned towards Wanda. "Your powers are impressive, Wanda. However they are highly volatile. I could see you barely holding it together while the training was going on." she said.

Wanda nodded. She looked exhausted.

Daisy smiled. "You need to control your powers better. I know it's hard. Your emotions are all over the place. Plus you look like you have more nightmares than a Veteran soldier." she said.

Wanda sighed. "What should I do? I cannot sleep for more than 3 hours every day." she said.

"Not to worry. As I was assessing the team, I came up with a training regime for you." said Daisy.

The Captain, Wanda, Agent Romanoff and even Nick looked surprised.

"You came up with a training regime after just one evaluation?" asked Natasha.

Daisy smiled at her. "I have dealt with a number of people with powers. So some of it is the same regime they followed." she said.

Wanda looked interested.

"OK, so here it is. Every morning, you and I will do meditation for around an hour before your training starts." said Daisy. She continued, "Meditation helps you achieve good emotional control. It reigns your emotions in and calms a person down. Wanda, your powers are directly linked to your emotions and right now your emotions are all over the place, which is why they are volatile. Meditation will help in not just help in your emotional control, but also reduce your nightmares."

"OK, I will do that." said Wanda. She looked exhausted but also relieved. Daisy wondered if anyone had taught Wanda how to use her powers. But then she mentally scoffed. Hydra just cared about how powerful their assets are not how in control they are.

Daisy nodded. "Good, so tomorrow at 7:30 am in the morning, you and me." she said.

Wanda nodded.

"Well, that was the first part. The second is, I was hoping Agent Romanoff could help me teach you some self defence and martial arts." said Daisy looking at the red head spy.

Natasha looked a little pale at the prospect. Daisy could see a little fear in her eyes. Nick had told her how Wanda had messed with the mind of the Avengers. But soon the red head woman pulled her mask back on.

Natasha nodded. "I can do that." she said.

"Why do I have to learn all this though? I have my powers." said Wanda.

"You can't just rely on them, Wanda. Plus martial arts helps you find a balance between your mind and body." said Daisy.

"She has a point." said the Captain.

"OK, then. The new training regime starts tomorrow, at 7:30?" asked Wanda.

"Yup. You are welcome to join us, Agent Romanoff." said Daisy looking at Natasha.

"Maybe I will." said Natasha staring at Daisy.

Daisy smiled. "Thank you for listening. Please don't let me keep you from your other activities. Have a good day." she said.

"You too." said The Captain.

Daisy watched as the three left.

"Well, looks like you have this under control." said Nick, smiling.

Daisy nodded. "I hope I can be of help." she said.

"Oh, you will be." said Nick.


End file.
